


Open On Sunday Drabbles

by MaeveBran



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the LJ challenge communities, Open on Sunday and BtvsAts_Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dizzy Love

I feel his hands move down my body, caressing me. I've never felt this way before, dizzy yet sane enough to know what is about to happen.

Angel's mouth is fused to mine as a moan escapes. This what I wanted, to feel so close to him that we are the same person, to know that we are all that matters to each other. No matter what happens, from this moment on, this was my choice to take this step. I love him with all my being.

Then his hand moves between my thighs and I am soaring, not thinking.


	2. Bad Daddy

"You've been a very bad Daddy," Drusilla repeated as Angel was tied securely to the bed post.

Drusilla had never had much of a chance to punish her Sire. Why would she want to when Angelus would only turn the 'punishment' into the most delicious fun? But this Angel creature who had taken Daddy's place could be punished.

Not only that, but her true Daddy would want him punished. Drusilla had the perfect method now that her Angel was without his shirt. 

"God, he has a soul but, damn, he looks good." Dru thought as she retrieved the Holy Water.


	3. The News from Sunnydale

Angel sat at his desk in his office in Los Angeles. It had been months since he left Sunnydale.

Here he was on the computer, looking at the newscast from Sunnydale. He had found the television station's website with streaming video a few weeks ago and couldn’t help himself. If he couldn’t be there in person at least he could keep tabs on her this way.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t help himself. He had to know she was safe. The news wouldn’t report the demonic goings on but he could read between the lines.


	4. After the Blast

Angel briefly wondered what his neighbors and tenants would do now. The building was pretty much gutted and the offices were gone.

Those who had the offices could find other locations but those who had lived in the upstairs- that was a different story. The apartments were sound but the lobby and elevator and stairs were damaged.

He could live over at Cordy's and work from there, at least until the insurance money came through. The building had been his since he was in LA the first time fifty years ago and had provided a decent income all those years.


	5. Miss Kitty Fantastico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn plays with the cat (times two).

Dawn was missing Buffy again, but Miss Kitty Fantastico was keeping her company. It was kind of hard to be all depressed and sad when a little fluff ball was nudging you with her cold wet nose on your bare thigh.

Dawn reached down to pet the black ball of fluff and was rewarded with a purr to put jet engines to shame. She couldn't help it, she just had to smile. This was one of the many reasons she loved having a cat in the house. No matter how bad the day was the cat could make it better.

* * *

Dawn loved to play with Miss Kitty Fantastico because the cat never expected her to be anything but a playmate. She did not have to be the Key, or the little sister, or the responsibility of the cat. All she had to do was toss the little ball with the bell inside or drag the string for the cat to pounce on.

Dawn enjoyed the lack of expectations that came with being a cat's human. No demands were ever made on Dawn just the really funny half meow that the cat would emit when she really got into the game.


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy muses on Angel; Angel muses on Buffy; Buffy and Angel together, between Surprise and Innocence.

Angel was hot, not with the body heat, but with the looks, Buffy decided. She knew this was a bad idea, a very bad idea. She was The Vampire Slayer. He was a vampire. This should not be but it was hard to deny the hotness of him.

So he was a cold blooded killer, but he had reformed. That had to count for something. Didn’t that count for something? It had to. But what was she going to do about it? 

A hot vampire and a slayer it really was poetic ... in a maudlin sort of way.

* * *

Angel was feeling hot. Not temperature hot but hot none the less. How had a blond teenage girl got him feeling like this?

Not just any blond teenager, but a Vampire Slayer. Not really a good idea for a vampire. Even one with a soul. What was he going to do? It was his destiny to help her so he couldn’t just run off and avoid her as he had been wont to do to avoid temptation in the past.

No he had to stay and fight this rising heat he felt. That was what he was going to do.

* * *

Buffy and Angel were soaking wet. Buffy felt both chilled to the bone and burning up at the same time. Angel felt no change in temperature except in what they generated. 

At the moment, they were generating enough heat to warm the entire Arctic. He could almost feel the polar ice cap melting. He leaned his head down to kiss Buffy’s quivering lips. Maybe they could generate enough heat to melt the Southern polar ice cap too.

Buffy returned the kiss with equal passion. The heat only increased as Angel worked his hand up her back pulling her more firmly to him.


	7. The Last Will and Testament of Charles Gunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he goes for his last perfect day, Charles Gunn stops by the legal documents department.

_I, Charles Gunn, being of both sound mind and body and knowing that life is short declare this to be my last will and testament. I leave my worldly goods and assets in whole to Ms. Anne Steele and the East Hills Teen Center save for the following bequest. To Rondell Jackson I leave my robot collection. Done by my hand, this Twelfth day of May in the year Two Thousand and Four._

_Charles Gunn_

Gunn signed his name and sealed the envelope. He stopped by Files and Records to file the will on his way out of the building.


	8. A Perverted Angel

Angel wondered how perverted he was. He was lusting after a sixteen-year-old. He was a vampire of 241 years, before that he’d been a man of twenty-six. Any way you looked at it he was too old for her.

He loved her for her commitment to fighting the forces of evil and her love for her friends. He wanted to be near her. But when he was, all he could think of was kissing her and doing more with her.

Angel wondered which was more perverted someone his age wanting someone so young or a vampire wanting a vampire slayer?


	9. Sleepless Happiness

Angel couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe his luck. He had survived the fight with the Black Thorn and had rushed to Buffy's side. She had answered his knock and let him in. Now, hours later, he didn't want to sleep and wake to discover this was all a dream, so he stayed awake.

He loved Buffy and could now, finally, do something about that love. He had fought the good fight to its end and could now enjoy the rewards, at least until the next apocalypse anyway, for he had Shanshued. He didn’t have to worry about being too happy.


	10. The Power of a Good Book

Lindsey had spent his life with books. School books and comic books when he was a kid. Text books and, yes, comic books for entertainment in college. Books of laws and cases in law school and at work ever since.

He looked at the array of books before him. They were like no other books he'd read. They were more important. These books, in languages he barely understood, would help save his life when he went up against the Senior Partners. 

He knew it might be bad to put his faith in just books, but they had saved him before.


	11. Leftovers

Lindsey McDonald surveyed the empty Chinese take out cartons that littered the conference room table. He and Lilah Morgan were working late on a case, his first major case in fact since he became a junior associate at Wolfram and Hart. Lindsey had marveled at the casual way that Lilah had picked up the phone and ordered the food.

Lindsey knew, with his head at least, that his days of barely enough food to keep hunger at bay were over, but the casual ordering of more food than two people could eat with no concern for leftovers still surprised him.


End file.
